User talk:TalkTalkTalk
Welcome Hi, welcome to MicroWiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:TalkTalkTalk page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Kyng Fyrst (Talk) 22:48, September 16, 2010 ::acyually, I'm Talk Talk Talk, but I forgot my password, so I had to make a new account, so if you wanna talk to me, go to Talk Talk Talk's Talk page, because I'm the same person. Now that THAT'S settled... TalkTalkTalk 22:51, September 16, 2010 (UTC) :::This is the link. TalkTalkTalk 13:21, September 17, 2010 (UTC) ::: ::: ::On second thought, just talk to me here. It's simpler that way. TalkTalkTalk 16:57, October 7, 2010 (UTC) A New Micronation! The comment I posted on this page has gotten no activity (as I expected), so I have decided to personally choose somebody to aid me in making a new micronation. I will announce the founding of this new micronation as soon as I set foot on the land I wish to claim at least once, because it would be just plain silly to declare a micronation in land you've never actually visited. Soon, my friends... SOON!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Toodles 8^D TalkTalkTalk 19:58, October 12, 2010 (UTC) We are interested We are interested in helping you with a new micronation. If your micronation were to become a dependency, we would not allow you to fully merge, due to strict immigration laws (you cannot join unless you have personally met 2 people already in Secundomia). Secundomia (talk),( ),(blog),( ) 20:13, October 12, 2010 (UTC) No, no, no, I do not wish for my micronation-to-be to merge with you, I just want it to be a dependency, so you can give me a helping hand, much like the way the UK is to Bermuda, or the USA to Puerto Rico, or whatever. I do not have secret plans to overthrow the motherland and become an independant micronation (if there is really such a thing), so I'm not gonna rebel anytime soon, or never, for that matter. As soon as I actually step foot on the land that I wish to claim, I will tell you, and we can actually get things started on this. Soon... SOON!!! 8^D TalkTalkTalk 20:26, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Oh, and, uh, this'll probably take a few weeks to a month, so be patient... TalkTalkTalk 20:33, October 12, 2010 (UTC) While we're on the subject of autonomy, how much autonomy would my micronation recieve? I'm thinking... Secundomia deals with foreign relations and representation of my micronation in intermicrontional affairs, conferences, Olympics, etc., and we have our own say in matters such as territorial claims, establishment in the intermicronational community, dealing with our own issues, our own laws, customs, and holidays, etc..... what level of autonomy do you seek? -President Marra of a micronation-to-be :I think your idea sounds good. I am actually in charge of a Micronation Education Program in the OAM. You might be interested. We have not developed it yet, we are working on it now. :Secundomia (talk),( ),(blog),( ) 19:13, October 13, 2010 (UTC) : :Um... what does that have to do with this? TalkTalkTalk 14:14, October 14, 2010 (UTC) ::It's for education of pending micronations or new micronations entering the wiki, so they don't make the mistakes of certain nations such as Pristinia, Starland, etc. ::--Secundomia (talk),( ),(blog),( ) 14:29, October 14, 2010 (UTC) :: ::Well, this is why I want my nation to be a dependancy of yours, so Secundomia can give my micronation a helping hand... I'm bound to make a couple mistakes anyway... oh, once my micronation is officially established, could you help me make a page? I don't know how to add photos, or alter phots, or any of that stuff, and a map would be extremely helpful once I make a page. :: :: The reason I haven't made my nation yet is: I'm not talking about a backyard nation or anything like that, I'm talking sandbars in the Myakka River near my home in North Port, Florida, USA. It will also have a total of 3 islands in it, too, because at low tide, the sandbars will completely surround the "half-islands", as I call them, leaving them easy targets for military seizure. So it's not gonna be some ordinary house-nation, it'll be an island nation in the Myakka River. And that is why I have not established my nation yet. I want to set foot on the land I wish to claim before I make the nation, because declaring a nation on land you've never actually visited is just plain silly to me. :: ::Hope my nation gets established soon, President Marra of.... the Secundomian Dependant Territory of the Sandbars, a micronation-to-be 8^D TalkTalkTalk 15:17, October 14, 2010 (UTC) :: ::Aren't my smileys awesome? 8^D :: :: National Anthem I have officially started a search for the national anthem of the Sandbars! Put your suggestions for the new anthem here, and I will announce the winner of the contest here, on my talk page, as soon as I formally create my micronation. Submit your suggestion for the national anthem of the Secundomian Dependant Territory of the Sandbars here! TalkTalkTalk 13:19, October 18, 2010 (UTC)